DawnSparkle and Nightlight's Journey!
by The1andtheONLY
Summary: When there is prophecy of a special she cat that will chase away a terrible curse that is on the clans of the forest no one believes it at first! But soon Dawnsparkle, an ordinary but really beautiful she cat learns that she IS the cat the prophecy meows off! Read her story and find out how she chased away the eternal curse with her BFF Nightlight! RATED T FOR ACTION & BLOOD STUFF!
1. Chapter 1

All te medicinne cats gatered round a sparkleing bluepool filed with cleer blu water. The sky wasdark. But there was no stars cuz ther had ben a curse put n the land by evil cat! so now evryone had to live with living in internal night.

But this was majot problem so the kittys went to moonpool place and thats why their all here naow.

Sddenly A beotifull she cat with bright silver fur an purpl eyes was in side! her name was SilverStAr.

"look, its silverstar!" said a tom-cat wit wide eyes.

All gasped in supruse!

"Yeah it is meh. I have prophecy." silverstair said intlligentlely.

All gassed agaiin and startd to murmur to eachothr!11!1

"Be quiet every one! this is important, i knows it." said a small shecat wit bright orange fur shimering green eye.

"thanks. Now imma tell you all aabout prophecy i have" SilverStar said. She had the look a a very smart leder. "The gentel dawn will rise from the darkness of longdusks and come and chase away the eternal darkness thats falen on this land." she announced before disiperaring.

The cats all gasped again with reeeally widde eyes..!

"we need to tell her. This is very very very important." said stonefur a superstrong tom with white and gray fur. He was right!

"Kay. I ill go an check on her. She must know of her spechel powers!" shourted pineFace, a pretty brown shecat...

Every cat therenodded in agrement and left, the words of SilverStaar lingerin in there heads.

_This took mee sososo long 2 rite! PLZ review it makes me soooosoosooooso huppy! :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Dawnkit wook up in the nursry. Blinking her beautifull sparkling blue eyes that shine like a thousand blue colored diamonds she sawed her mother Flyingdreams a really perrtty shecat with All WHITE fur and the most pretty, cute blueblue eyes (/but noot as cuteh as Dawkkit. She is special!) sittining beside her with a really big smilile.

"WAKE up Dawnnkit, u is gong out 2day 2 go ane Explore they camp!"

she gaspedd bigg!, "Yay! so excited!" said with exclimayion!

Her dad LionrRunner was coomin in2 the nursry! his faat body pushed thru thr nurrsery entraance (He eats too many mice- but he is SUper strong annd SMART)()

Dawnkit frowwned and startted tor cry, "MOM HE IS FAT, WHHHHYYYYYYYYY?! Ish so so embearessing!"

""Because sweeetie he eats 2000000100 snakes EVERYday because he was once braave lino that run throug the grasks but he shapeshit into a handsomme cat 2 b wit me!" heis mother sauid wit big smile.

LinoRunner wus so happy dat he starrtled to laugh joyy! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Snakess statste so god!" he shoutted with more laughhs "hahahahahahahh!"

"gross daddy, that's not kawaii at ALL!" said Dawnikit walking out in2 de camp do go exploore.

"B CAREFULL!" shoueted mama.

"Yup iALWAYS am mmmy, luv you lots and lots!" DAWnkit rshouted wit big smilie.s

Then, ther was cat named PineFace. She tited her head and said in callm voice, "Hi. You R dawnkit rite?" she asked.

Dawnkit nodded smartlit, "Yes, that is meh! Why?"

"You are the kit from theprophecy! Cum with me quickly!" she rain with Dawnkit to talk with her behind tree in privacy.

"what are yo talking about? What prophecy?!" she keeled, she was confused so bad!

"Well you see, you kno how is always nite rght?" said PineFaxe/

"Yeah. None of the pants are growing anymore and evertyhtin is so dark and spookt all the dime!" said Dawnkit, she wais sad.

PineFca noded, "You are saviours of all off us... In ordrer to save us you nedd to..."

"DAWNKIT!:" sqeueled smone.

CLIFFHANNGER! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! :)

REVIEW, i luv s the review!


	3. Chapter 3

Dawkkit tunred round. It was here best frind, NightKit!

NightKit was a blackcolored tom wit the most vibrint noen green cuolored eyes in the world! He thought DawnKit was special, and he secrtertly lluved her. A LOT.

"Hi DawnKit" he said with a snimle trotinting up tp her smoothnesly. "did ya here the news? Im gonna be aprentice 2day!" "Maybe i'll get fishBelly ad me mntor, or even SquirrelFace!"" he was so eserted.

"wow, that's Kawai!" shourted DawnKit. NightKit was her bestest frind in the hole world.

PineFace forwnded. "Rememberr what i said DawnKit. You are the phrophecy cat..." and she leaved!

And then, all offsudden, there was exsisted squeek from da nursry.

DawnKit sensesd Trouble! She rain to the nursrey to help right a way. NightKit troled beihig=ng her.

LoveKit wuss being attked bye her 2 bros. FaceKit an TailKit. They wear being beanines!

DawnKit agasped, "Stop moleing her" she shourted, running toto help. LoveKit.

"LEAVE HER BEE!" cied che. "just becuz she is PINK don't mean shes a toy!"

They laugh at DawnKit. Dawnnkit ANGRY!?lkn;

TailFace said, "Haha, but shes to stopid." "She cudn't catch a gras."

"Graseses are hurd t hatch tough." whispere Faceearkit. "Theyre eveywere. EVERYWERE!"

"i know you stoopid. You think me stiopd. Me smarats!" Tailpaw eXclaiMed.

"No. Fightings tonp good. Stops now!" DawnKit shouroyed. SHe was right.

LoveKit cried, "yeah, beanined"!

"Aww. OK. I won't do it a gain." meowowed Tailface.

Me too" Said Face.

DawnKit was such a god leder. She was god.


End file.
